The art of fabricating pressure transducers by diffusing piezoresistor gauges into a semiconductor diaphragm (usually silicon) is well known. However, prior art devices have usually employed plane circular diaphragms having large areas of uniform thickness for converting the pressure of a fluid to be measured to stress the gauges. Transducers employing diaphragms having flexures of reduced thickness are shown in Pien U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,191 and in copending patent application Serial No. 686-419, filed on May 14, 1976. Additional examples of prior art pressure gauges employing diaphragms that have some portions that are thick and some that are thin include Stedman U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,924, and Stedman U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,794.